This is Halloween
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: It's Webby's first Halloween and Louie is insistent that they come up with the best costumes to get them the most candy. Part 4 of my Halloween story-a-day challenge


**I _love_ Ducktales, and as such, I'm thrilled to break out writing Ducktales fanfiction with a reference stuffed Halloween tale. If you've missed it, I'm doing one Halloween story a day for the whole week leading up to Halloween based on the stuff I typically write for, as well as the things I want to write for, like Ducktales. Today is day four, and also my birthday, and I'm excited to finish strong.**

* * *

There had never been more excited triplets.

"I don't get it."

"Do you like candy?" Louie asked.

"And costumes?" Huey added.

"And adventure?" Dewey juxtaposed. Webby nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose so. Let's do this!" She charged the door.

"Not now Webby! On Halloween. In a few days. October 31st." Huey explained as Dewey pulled her back. Louie climbed up on a coffee table.

"Listen up, I have made a list of the best houses with the best candy and the optimal costumes to get as much candy as easily as possible-"

"Off the furniture Llewelyn!" Mrs. Beakley said, cleaning the coffee table as Louie got down with much grumbling and embarrassment.

"Your name is Llewelyn?" Webby snorted.

"Were you not there for the part of the Ithaquack disaster where my name was unfortunately revealed?" He asked, looking at her.

"We were kinda doing Della stuff."

"Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot that my own brother hid stuff about our mother." Huey said, crossing his arms.

"Can we please stop being upset about that? That was like, last season." Dewey pointed out, arms crossed.

"That's a discussion for another day, we need to talk costumes. I watched this show once and matching group costumes do really well. The cuter, the better. We're all cute, we've got this in the bag."

"In the pillowcase," Huey quipped, proud of himself.

"What pillowcase?" Webby asked.

"Well you see, some trick or treaters take pillowcases to fill with candy..." Huey explained.

"Jokes aren't funny if you have to explain them." Dewey alerted his brother.

"They can be..."

"Back to costumes! We need something as a group. Something great. Something cute."

"We could go as ourselves, you just said that we're all cute." Webby pointed out.

"No! That's not how Halloween works. You have to be someone different. No one gives out candy if you walk up in street attire."

"Well okay then, Llewelyn. Educate me on how Halloween is _supposed_ to work."

"What's worked for the duck brothers so far is that we dress up in a cute trio costume. Like the three individual parts of an Oreo cookie. Or the three musketeers. Or Rock, Paper, Scissors But now we have four people. That's like... 100% cuter."

"It's not 100%. Mathematically." Huey mentioned.

"Shut up Hubert you get my point. Anyways, start brainstorming."

"We could all dress up as Webbydings!"

"That made up candy of yours?"

"Yeah... Unless you don't like that idea..."

"No, no, it's a good start Webbigail. But you need to think grander, and you need to think cuter. Cute sells."

"Which one of you was paper?" Webby asked, getting distracted.

"Huey."

"Rock?"

"Dewey."

"Cool..."

"Costume ideas, people! This has to be the best Halloween ever."

"We could be the three little pigs and the big bad wolf," Dewey suggested.

"Good, write that down. Any other ideas?"

"We could... No, I got nothing." Huey confessed.

"Come on guys. We're great at Halloween. Think!"

"We could go as ghosts!" Webby suggested excitedly, showing a picture of sheet ghosts that she'd found on her phone."

"Dear, sweet Webbigail, ghosts are basic. Overdone."

"Hmph," Duckworth said, disappearing into the wall in a huff.

"Oh..."

"But you've got the spirit of things. I know that a great costume idea is just around the corner." Louie slumped onto the couch. His brothers and Webby followed suit. Intense brainstorming followed.

"I've got nothing," Huey repeated.

"Stop saying that. That's not helpful."

"Zombies?" Dewey suggested

"Clever, but not cute." Louie deemed.

"We could be Scrooge McDuck villains. Louie, you can be Mark Beaks, Huey, you can be Glomgold, Dewey could be Nick Nocturne, and I could be Ma Beagle."

"Why wouldn't you be Magica?" Dewey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Magica is by _far_ one of Uncle Scrooge's best villains. She's fierce and fearsome and it took the whole family to defeat her."

"I don't want to dress up as Magica."

"But you _should_." Dewey pressed.

"No."

"Yes!"

"I'm not going to dress up as someone who killed my best friend!" Webby snapped, looking upset.

"Okay, let's veto the villains idea..." Huey said, trying to avoid a brawl. Louie was deep in concentration.

"We could go as the four main characters from Princess Bride," He suggested.

That sparked the need to go watch Princess Bride. They kind of forgot what they were doing after that, attempting the sword fights and quoting the movie, before being shuffled off to bed by Mrs. Beakly, the only responsible adult in the building.

The day after their swashbuckling re-enactment was full of swashbuckling for real, as the followed Scrooge into another dangerous adventure. Any and all trick or treating treasure was the furthest thing from their minds.

That's how it went, distraction and adventure, leading all the way up to Halloween. They had battled evil ghosts, undone thousand-year-old curses, smote a despicable hobgoblin out to devour the souls of children, gotten a boatload of treasure... But not a single good costume idea and time had all but run out.

"This is a disaster! We've never had this weak a Halloween game..." Louie groaned, flopping down on his bed dramatically.

"We don't even have costumes..." He mourned, the clock ticking down to trick or treating time.

"But we have sheets..." Webby reminded.

So they were sheet ghosts. The most basic of sheet ghosts. Louie figured that this is probably what he'd do for Halloween if he was an only child and tried not to feel bad about their dashed hopes of an affluent Halloween.

And then they got buried in Halloween candy.

Webby's first Halloween was indeed, the _BEST_ Halloween ever.


End file.
